Cambiar el Mundo
by He-Nyotalia.Love
Summary: El mundo estaba lentamente cambiando... y no necesariamente a mejor. Kira acosaba a criminales y oponentes por igual, esperando el más mínimo fallo para condenarlos. L por otra parte, estaba desaparecido en las sombras. Y mientras ella... ella sólo quería justicia. AU.
1. Prólogo

**Cambiar el mundo**

 _ **Prólogo**_

Jamás se había sentido tan sola como en aquel momento, con las manos manchadas y el cuerpo inerte de su padre recostado en sus piernas. El reloj seguía su curso, inmune al pesar y los temblores de sus sollozos. ¿Cuántos minutos habían pasado desde que lo vio desplomarse? ¿Cuántos desde que salió de la cocina, dejando de lado el postre que estaba preparando, para recibirlo como cada día?

En su mente seguía grabada, como un tatuaje, esa sonrisa plácida al entrar en casa, esos ojos que de repente se tornaron asustados y agónicos, sus dedos arrugando la camisa por encima del corazón, y después… después silencio. Nada.

Se había quedado paralizada y atónita unos momentos, para luego abalanzarse en ayuda de su progenitor, y resultando en un esfuerzo inútil. Había gritado su nombre, llorando sobre su rostro pálido y sin vida, rezando porque aquello fuese una pesadilla. Los vecinos en seguidas habían venido en su socorro al oír sus lloros y observar la puerta medio abierta, apartándola prácticamente a la fuerza del cuerpo. La policía había llegado poco tiempo más tarde tras la llamada junto a una ambulancia, disparándole miradas de pena y condolencias, de algún modo ya demasiado acostumbrados, y tomando testimonio en un gesto de pura rutina.

Con una taza caliente de valeriana y una manta encima, observaba con la mirada perdida a los agentes moviéndose de un lado a otro, fotografiando y hablando entre ellos, ignorando por ahora su presencia hasta que fuera necesaria. De soslayo, escuchó como dos agentes mantenían una conversación a murmullos, que podía fácilmente escuchar debido a la poca distancia a la que se encontraban.

-¿Se sabe si fue un ataque al corazón normal o…?-

-Al parecer, d normal no tuvo nada- contestó temeroso su compañero, los nervios evidente en su voz- El hombre apenas tenía cuarenta y tres años, y salvo una lesión antigua en la pierna izquierda, no sufría de otras secuelas o enfermedades-

-¿Entonces…?- insistía uno, mirando de reojo en su dirección.

-Tenía antecedentes- bajó en tono, ocultando su boca para que nadie leyera sus labios- La mayoría por hurtos pequeños, salvo uno… un ataque violento con otros dos individuos a un banco importante. Lo soltaron porque no había pruebas concretas que lo vincularan con aquel asunto.

-Vaya…-suspiró el policía, entrecerrando los ojos en admiración y miedo- Kira no deja escapar a ninguno ¿eh?-

Kira… repitió en sus pensamientos, escupiendo la palabra como si de veneno se tratase. El castigador de criminales, el infame asesino que tenía en vilo al mundo entero, la pesadilla de los sueños de su querido padre desde que hizo aparición. Apretó los puños llena de rabia, enfurecida y frustrada. Y juró, por todo lo que le había sido arrebatado en un segundo, que nunca lo perdonaría y que haría lo que estuviese en su mano para que fuera apresado y ajusticiado.

Agarrando con dolor y decisión la cruz alrededor de su cuello, lo prometió. Aunque le costase la vida en ello…


	2. 1 Déjame salir

**Notas del autor:**

 **En primer lugar, los personajes utilizados en la historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino al autor de Death Note, salvo algún OC. La historia no va a seguir la línea de la historia original completamente, por ello se desarrolla en un AU. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que habéis leído con interés, y espero poder recibir vuestros comentarios para seguir mejorando (ya sean buenos o malos). Me disculpo de antemano si en algún momento mi ortografía o forma de expresarme deja mucho que desear, y corregiré cualquier error que pueda darse.**

 **Por último, estoy buscando a alguien que pueda traducir al inglés los capítulos. Desgraciadamente mi inglés escrito no es muy bueno y tengo mucha falta de práctica, a pesar de que lo leo con bastante rapidez. El capítulo uno lleva el título de una canción, la cual me ha servido para inspirarme en la realización de éste y ayuda un poco a comprender los capítulos, aunque ha simple vista no lo parezca.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos y disfrutar.**

* * *

 **Cambiar el mundo**

 _ **Déjame salir (Let me out)**_

" _You could not sleep for many nights  
Thought the world wanted to punish you  
But you were lost already before_

 _I have found the umbilical cord  
I am still connected closely with you  
But today I will be newly born" Lass mich raus- Oomph!_

La vida es como un juego de ajedrez, quizás menos amena y satisfactoria, pero impredecible si tu oponente sabe mover sus fichas. Con Kira, el mundo había experimentado un gran cambio, al cual sus partidarios catalogarían para mejor. El índice de criminalidad había descendido drásticamente, y las noticas ensalzaban las virtudes de ese nuevo "Dios" que impartía justicia por los humanos; los efectos colaterales del asuntos ocultos al resto de la población. Los informativos perdieron la imparcialidad de los que, en mayor o menor medida, se les caracterizaba y se enorgullecían. La gente murmuraba casi con miedo sus nombres, temiendo futuras represalias en un cercano futuro, mientras los cuerpos de seguridad hacían la vista gorda y callaban sus opiniones, conscientes del peligro al que podían verse expuestos de sobra conocido hacia aquellos que se oponían a su sádico líder en las sombras.

Y a ese terror constante, ese recorte de libertad y derechos, lo llamaron paz.

Para ella, el mundo había caído preso de la más abominable forma de esclavitud: la sumisión y la resignación. Con un suspiro, atendía a su décimo cliente del día. Hoy cumplían dos meses desde la muerte de su padre, y seguía pesando sobre su espalda. Para empezar, no había avanzado nada desde aquella promesa, demasiado ocupada buscando sobrevivir como para lamentar su soledad. Luego, no disponía de los medios necesarios para investigar por sí sola. En conclusión, no paraba de encontrarse dificultades y obstáculos por el camino. Frunció el ceño, colocando uno de sus largos mechones castaños tras su oreja, forzándose a observar el gran escaparate de la tienda. Personas caminaban de un lado a otro con varias bolsas en las manos y grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, celebrando sus compras navideñas a pesar de la tensión en el ambiente.

-¡Qué haces ahí parada, Nadeshiko! ¡Atiende la mesa tres y recoge la cuenta de la cinco!-

-¡Voy!- respondió un poco sobresaltada, corriendo a cumplir las instrucciones de la encargada.

Con rapidez, tomó nota del pedido y cobró ambas mesas. A veces olvidaba que seguía trabajando y no podía permitirse divagar en sus problemas tan temprano en la mañana. Siempre con una sonrisa, intentaba dar lo mejor de sí en un sueño que aún estaba por cumplir. Su padre apoyó a regañadientes que abandonara la Secundaria Superior, mostrando su indignación ante la elección de futuro profesional de su hija. Pero al final, con sus exigencias cumplidas, accedió a permitir que se dedicara a la repostería. Eran buenos tiempos, cuando a pesar las ausencias continuas del cabeza de familia, su madre y ella dedicaban horas a cocinar y aprender, dándole la bienvenida con auténticos banquetes y postres. Con una mueca sacudió los recuerdos, concentrándose de nuevo en el presente. Con Kira aún suelto, sin su venganza, su sueño no le traería la calma que tanto ansiaba.

-Hey, Nad-chan…-

La dulce voy le saca de su ensimismamiento. Cuando se gira, topa con su compañera de trabajo, moviendo las manos nerviosamente contra la tela de su vestido. Extrañada al inusual comportamiento de su amiga, mira alrededor vigilando que nadie le ha hecho nada.

-¿Ocurre algo, Kura-chan?- pregunta- ¿Alguien te ha molestado otra vez?

-¡No! Nada de eso- se sonroja avergonzada, negando con la cabeza- ¿Te importaría atender la mesa siete?

-¿La mesa siete?- repite intrigada. Chasquea la lengua, buscando de reojo la localización- ¿Hay alguna razón en especial…?

-¡Que va! Si en realidad no es importante pero, si me hicieras el favor…-suplica, empujando su famosa cara de pucheros.

Durante un buen rato, ambas compitieron por ver quien se rendiría antes a las demandas de la otra hasta que la encargada, ya cansada del pequeño juego, las amenazó con quitarle el día libre de mañana por holgazanear. Con un último vistazo, le disparó en un susurro resignado un "me lo debes" y estiró los brazos.

Respirando hondo y bandeja en mano, localiza casi al instante la mesa, y en ella al sujeto que tanta inquietud había despertado a la otra camarera. Sin cuidado por sus alrededores, esperaba impaciente con el rostro agachado y oculto bajo una mata de desordenados cabellos negros, mordiendo su dedo pulgar perdido en sus pensamientos, totalmente solo. Le pareció verle sacudirse un poco en la silla, rozando sus pies en un signo de incomodidad. Entonces, levantó la vista, chocando las miradas del uno y del otro, azul contra azabache, y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Ahora entendía las reservas de Sakura. Conforme se acercaba, comenzaba a notar pequeños detalles que realzaban el aspecto estrafalario del chico, como sus pronunciadas ojeras rodeando sus grandes ojos (que la miraban sin pestañear ni hacer amago de que sucedería pronto), o su ropa descuidada y simple consistente en una camiseta blanca, unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas deportivas bastante desgastadas.

Inspirando una gran bocanada de aire, se detiene frente a él, sacudiendo las dudas de lado y con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Bienvenido a Dulces Caprichos! ¿Le tomo nota, señor?- Aún con el entusiasmo y derroche de simpatía que había intentado canalizar en la tan ensayada frase, no hubo movimiento alguno ni respuesta inmediata. Él seguía ahí parado, intimidándola con su intenso escrutinio, casi haciéndole arrepentirse de acceder a venir antes que ella. Durante dos minutos, estuvo totalmente quieta, apretando la boca fuertemente para no morderse los labios, como tendía a hacer cuando estaba nerviosa. Por fin, con un gesto largo y pausado, él abrió la boca.

-Dos dulces de cada, para llevar- respondió secamente- Una tarta de queso y un café para tomar aquí.

Conteniendo las ganas de huir precipitadamente o contestar de manera impropia, ignoró su tono y dio media vuelta, relajada de terminar esa tortura.

-Un momento-

Su voz resonó autoritaria, helándole la sangre. El sudor frío empezaba a bajar por su cuello, tensa. Con educación y decidida a no dejarse amedrentar por quien sea que fuera, cambió su disposición y lo enfrentó.

-¿Algo más, señor?-

-Azúcar- contestó calmado- en terrones si puede ser.

Sintiéndose como una completa estúpida, asintió y se retiró para preparar la orden de aquel extraño, quien había dejado de prestarle atención. ¡Cómo podía ser tan tonta! Jamás le había gustado juzgar a las personas sino era por sus acciones, y ella cometió un falló imperdonable tratándole a la defensiva por algo tan minúsculo como su sequedad al hablar. Después de todo, ella misma no era precisamente una "persona de gentes". Regañándose por sus acciones, no pudo evitar fijarse en la cantidad de dulces encargados, que rondaban ya las cuatro cajas, preguntándose si tendría algún evento o fiesta. Relegando la labor de empaquetar a Sakura, entregó el café, la tarta y un cuenco con terrones. Murmurando un suave gracias, no despegando su mirada de la ventana, la despachó. Más tranquila, fue a ocupar su usual puesto hasta que unos gritos en el exterior la alertaron. Un hombre se había desplomado y se retorcía en el suelo en un dolor inaguantable, mientras la gente se alejaba en miedo, ninguno dispuesto a socorrerlo. Tras unos pocos segundos, dejó de moverse, inerte en el suelo. En el local, el silencio reinaba. Todos volvieron a sus cosas sin prestar atención a la escena.

Apretó los puños, clavando las uñas en la carne para mitigar la rabia que le invadía. Nadie se había molestado en comprobar si se trataba de otra víctima de Kira o solo una pobre persona más con algún tipo de problema o enfermedad. Por su culpa, quizás ese hombre había muerto inocentemente. Pero claro, ¡qué podía importarle a ese Dios algunas vidas malgastadas! Sin embargo, el resto no cuestionaba sus actos. Porque todo aquello eran daños colaterales que finalmente desembocarían en un bien mayor. Porque para esta sociedad, las vidas de los criminales no valían más que su propia seguridad.

 _-Seguro que se lo merecía_ -

 _-Kira solo imparte justicia-_

 _-¿Quién no quiere un lugar mejor para sus hijos?-_

Susurros por todas partes, alabando las acciones de un asesino en serie. Entrecierra los ojos, tapando con su mente las palabras de quienes la rodean, preocupada de caer en otro ataque de pánico. Respira, respira. Se repite incesantemente, buscando una distracción desesperada, escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

-No es muy buena ocultando sentimientos-

Desprovisto de cualquier emoción, el chico la saca de su ensimismamiento. Irónicamente, proveyendo la distracción que tanto necesitaba. Dubitativa, le dirige una larga mirada antes de hablar.

-Usted no es muy bueno pasando desapercibido tampoco-

-No es muy inteligente por su parte mostrar tan abiertamente su animadversión contra Kira- ignorando su comentario, echa uno detrás de otro terrón sobre el café, agarrándolos con cuidado-

Entrecerrando los ojos, cruza los brazos y lo observa fijamente.

-No tengo interés en mostrar miedo hacia él. Nos voy a ir detrás de él como el resto de su rebaño a idolatrarlo-

-No me ha entendido- argumenta, sorbiendo su café y probando la tarta, ocultando una muy diminuta mueca- No muestre miedo, pero sobreviva. ¿O no tiene instinto de auto preservación? ¿La muerte la atrae tanto que se arriesga a conversar con un extraño, admitiendo abiertamente su odio hacia él, portando una ridícula etiqueta con su nombre, mostrando su rostro, e ignorando que podría caer muerta en este mismo momento si yo fuera Kira, por ejemplo?

Paralizada, muerde su lengua. Aunque le costase, debía darle la razón en parte. Si se descuidaba, un día no habría próximo paso que dar para atrapar a Kira porque él ya la habría cazado. Sonrojada por la vergüenza, aparta los ojos y retiene las lágrimas de impotencia antes de hacer una escena. Él, en embargo, continúa comiendo sin cuidado por el mundo o la incomodidad de ella, terminando su dulce y el café y levantándose. Era mucho más alto de lo esperado, incluso con su espalda encorvada hacia delante. Evitando encontrarse con la mirada de aquel hombre, le cobra en silencio, reflexionando profundamente lo dicho.

-Gracias…por el consejo y eso-

No esperaba una respuesta, había aprendido en un corto periodo de tiempo lo suficiente sobre de él como para saber que no quería sus gracias ni acostumbraba a tratar con desconocidos.

-No habrá mucho que agradecer si resulto ser Kira, ¿no cree?- le respondió sorprendentemente, pillándola desprevenida-

-Usted no es Kira- le rebatió con tanta convicción que la sorprendió a ella misma.

Su rostro no mostró ningún tipo de expresión., y con dos bolsas llenas con su encargo, desapareció por la puerta.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa ese día, no se molestó en desvestirse ni preparar la cena, demasiado preocupada en tumbarse y repasar los eventos del día. Encendió la luz más potente de la habitación, sintiéndose reconfortada por primera vez en el día. De pequeña, había temido tanto la oscuridad que procuraba dormirme antes de que el sol se ocultara o de que sus padres se acostaran, costumbres que había mantenido hasta la fecha. Ahora, totalmente sola y sin nadie que la reconfortara en sus pesadillas, era incapaz de descansar por las noches y caminar a su casa en horas tardías se había convertido en una completa tortura. Con pesadez, se dejó caer sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos, imaginando los posibles escenarios donde podía ocultarse su proclamado enemigo. Frustrada, resopla y golpea el puño contra la mesa. Maldijo jamás haber sido un genio. Inteligente, quizás. Por otro lado, sus dotes detectivescas se encontraban estancadas, dado que Kira podía matar a distancia utilizando únicamente un nombre y el rostro. Al menos esa era la información que había barajado L antes de desaparecer por completo del panorama.

De repente, recordó al cliente de esa mañana. Evidentemente no se trataba de Kira si ella seguía vivita y coleando, o tal vez, no la catalogó como una posible y fuerte rival para derrocarlo de su reino de tiranía. Con aprecio, había guardado su consejo muy profundo en su corazón, emocionada de que alguien, un extraño para más inri, le había obsequiado con unas palabras preocupadas y sinceras, a pesar de ir desprovistas de cualquier tipo de sentimiento. Desconocido para él, le había dado la fuerza necesaria para luchar por su causa y secar las lágrimas de una vez por todas. En su interior, una nueva llama se había avivado. Agarró con ternura la foto de su familia, acariciando los rostros sonrientes de sus padres, y la estrechó contra su pecho. No se estancaría en el pasado. Si Kira no salía de su escondite, ella le obligaría salir. Preparó el portátil sobre su regazo, arqueó su espalda y estiró los brazos. Mañana sería otro día…


End file.
